End of Robin
by Mind's Shadows
Summary: A Strange new character end the Robin we know for good.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I have a bad habit of not finishing my stories. I am glad no one wrote my stories sinks, yet, excluding my grammar and what not, which I always fix. However, I not getting any good vibes (Cannot find a better term for it) to continue writing the other stories I have. Oh not including the problems that I some how attach from write my ideas down and posting my chapter up. _This is a prologue. I had a flood of ideas for this story so enjoy._

_**-And before I forget, I do not own anything but this story as a whole

* * *

**_

**Darkness Approaches**

In the shadows of an abandon industrial facility, man walked down the hall to a dark made shift command center with monitors displayed on very wall.

"Interesting" the word echoes through the dark room as though it came from everywhere.

"What is so interesting Slade" the man stood into the only light source in the room.

He was wearing a raged gray hooded coat that seems too big for him, and overshadowed him from any distinguishing features.

The man seemed so what fragile as he walked, as though every step he give little thought of him falling.

"You found me with relative ease, that is not a small feat accomplish." Slade said as he step to toward the man just outside the light the man was in.

"I want something from you." The man had not moved at all since he spoke.

"Straight to the point, very well what is it that you want." Slade eyed his guest, while waiting for his response.

The man slowly handed a small device to Slade. Slade turn on the device and look over the subject on the small screen.

"This is a little demanding of you, if you think I would just give you what you want. What exactly are you planning to make me to oblige for this." Slade turn off the device after he spoke.

"Anything" Silence fell upon for a moment after the man answered.

"As temping as that sounds, there nothing that you can give me that I can't get myself." Slade said as he turns around and walking away.

"Perhaps not, though there is a certain someone's you took, but never able to keep. Correct." Slade froze of what the man said.

"What exactly do you propose?" Slade said as he looked at him over his shoulder.

"I give you some incentive that I can make robin to be your apprentice, willingly. If so, well we can discuss this later then, if that what it takes." the man said waiting for a response.

...

"Hmm, you have a deal."

* * *

_Ok please send in review, I now don't care what you send in as long as I know you people are there read this, I will read it and consider any thing you write, but just write me something._


	2. Coming of Shadows

Yeah there, it been a while for me, so let get down to it then.

* * *

Coming of Shadows

TV- NEWS CAST- _there has be bombing all over the city over the past few day with no suspects to the crime and thousands of dollars of property damage. BREAKING NEWS the city's tallest building has just collapse in central avenue and so only critical injure people have be reported. It is still uncertain if the target bombing is relative to the Titans prior visits to the area is cause to these attacks…_

The TV was turn off in T-Tower, as Cyborg had enough of it as a distraction as he tries to monitoring the city security cameras.

"Guys Did hear the bomb…" Cyborg was interrupted by Robin "Yeah Cyborg, I heading over there right now. Any luck figuring out who's behind this?"

"Nope, no note, no trademark, no boasting by anybody. If they want to leave a message we would have gotten it by… [Grunt] There been so many bombing I turn off the tower's alarm, what other criminal would risk committing a crime when the area could blow up in their face." Cyborg typing radically while he radioing to robin.

At the area

"Well all right, just keep trying." Robin radio out.

"What does he think I'm doing." Cyborg mumbles to himself.

Meanwhile at the site of bombing, Robin rides in on his R-cycle.

"What the situation officer." Robin said after taking off his helmet.

The officer exclaim that building has not collapse entirely and there maybe someone trapped inside.

Robin got out his grappling gun and used it to get inside the building.

"Hello, is anyone in here." Robin ask as part of the build was rapidly catching on fire through the hallway.

"Am here" Robin faintly heard the voice down the hall.

Robin enter the room and the room was an inferno; Robin called out again. "Hello, where are you."

"Over here!" Robin turn around and saw a big fist before feeling a pulsing pain in his nose.

Robin took a step back and saw the man in a raged gray hooded coat.

"Surprise?" the man asked.

"Who are you?" Robin said as pull out his staff. "Are you the one blow things up?"

"Blowing things up? In a manner of speaking yes, but I can do much more then that."

"What do you want? Why are you endangering innocent people!?" Robin demanded.

"Innocent? My dear boy, no one is innocent; Nobody! As for what I want, it's in the message."...

"What message?" Robin asked.

"It there for quite a while. I'm not sure how you could missed it, as you had be tutored by one the world famous detective."...

"Just tell me!" Robin shouted as the roof starts to collapse.

"That disappointing, if not predictable. The message is simple; in a word it Panic!" Said the man while he pull out a handheld device and show it in front of Robin as the man push it.

Robin notice it as the floor beneath him started to collapse. Robin mange with his quick reflex to get out of the building through the window, and with his grappling gun swing to the next building.

Robin stood in horror as suddenly more of the city burst in flames. Then nearly lost his balance as the building he was in exploded a second time, damaging the surround areas.

* * *

Yeah, I'm going to make it short: Review if you have the time...please and thank you.


	3. Shadow Consume

Yeah, My first praised review. This is a confidence booster thank you TitanQueen13, I hope my uplifted spirit improve my story. So hopeful. Okay lets get it on.

* * *

Shadow Consume

"Well the good news there hasn't been any bombing in the last couple of days. The bad news every place we go to gets completely evacuated, and we have to pay for food only at self check out grocery store because nobody want to come near us. Due to the bombed area that blew up twice as well as the downtown district, right after Robin left the building! And all we have to go on is a guy in a bad oversize coat; no name, not even a face, not to mention that he's also sociopath!" A stressful Cyborg said.

"Dude! I just ask how you doing!" a slightly nervous Beast-Boy shouted.

"Sorry, but we been so busy I didn't have enough time to cook a good meal in awhile. I miss meat." Cyborg let out a slight sob after apologizing to Beast-Boy.

Everyone at the Tower have been so stress out that Raven brought a blanket to the roof away from everyone else's emotion to be more comfortable spending more time meditating that night.

Starfire has just been in her room with Silkie to keep her company. As for Robin, he is just going nuts in his room, trying to figure out what to do next.

Robin reviewed the last bombing, and saw that the areas had been all the stakeout points of him and his team has been.

"How does know where we were?" Robin asks to himself.

Suddenly an alarm when off and found out it was for a storage area for the Puppet King.

They arrived at the scene and saw no villain. "Who the heck would want to get the Puppet King?" Beast-Boy puzzlingly said.

"Don't know, but we'll find out soon enough." Robin announce ominously.

As the Titans left, a figure in a red cloak descend from the ceiling by the wires under the cloak. Then the Puppet King came down, all wrapped up in the wire, struggling to get free.

The figure left to a construction site and meet the man in the gray coat. The area seems to be set up for a ritual of something horrible, for when the Puppet King saw it, he trash around desperately to get free.

"Hold it right there!" Robin shouted.

The Teen Titans appear above the construction building.

"Welcome, your just in time for the show. I was beginning to worry that you weren't going to follow him." the man in the gray coat said casually.

"Sorry, but your show just got canceled!" Robin exclaims in irritation.

The Titans descend as Robin threw a few bird-boomerangs at the villains.

The boomerangs were destroyed in mid flight due to the one in red cloak wires that had sharp needles at the end of it.

Beast-Boy got wrapped up by the wires and thrown at Cyborg's incoming sonic blast, and the wires wiped the star-bolt Starfire threw.

The explosion only blew the one in the red cloak, to expose as mask a steel mask, black pants, T-shirt, brown gloves, boots, and vest.

The wires immediately stop as Raven tries to control it.

"Who are you and what do want with the Puppet King?" Robin demanded.

"I am the Marionette, and want we want is none of your concern." The man in the red cloak announced.

The Marionette drop the Puppet King in the center of the drawn circle that behind him, and in a flash the Puppet King started to burn. The Puppet King fell into a open portal and a strange light arise from it. The man in the gray coat grab the light and was consume by it.

The light fade and the portal close.

"What just happen?" Cyborg yelled.

"Well a fake soul works to exchange for a real one. Marionette take care of them would you." The man in the gray coat said chillingly.

"Very well." The Marionette said gloomily.

* * *

Well, not excatly as dynamic in the begining, but it get better on the next chapter, need help on terminology with Robins equipment, but I hope I did okay. Please write/review. Please & Thank you.


	4. Heavy Burden

I was going to post this up earlier on Thursday, but got a little busy and very tired to finish it then. So without any more delays…

* * *

**Heavy Burden**

"Ha, ha, hah" the Marionette laugh is insidiously as his wire slowly descended to the ground.

"What's so funny?" Robin loathly asked.

"It has been a long time since I fought anyone to match wits against, and all of them fought with childish ideas, but now my opponent are children; ha, ha, hah." The Marionette replied in a slow tone voice.

"Hey we're not kids!" Beast-Boy responds in a tantrum.

"Well, most of us are anyways." Raven implied.

Dust and wires roes upon Cyborg and dragged towards the Marionette.

Cyborg tied to fire his sonic cannon, thought the wires had him aim at his friends.

Starfire threw star-bolts but was block by Cyborg's body against his will.

Raven threw a steel beam at was laid in the construction area, then suddenly a dust storm stirred up and Marionette avoid the attacked.

Cyborg scream in agony when he was pull next to the Marionette to his hand.

The Titans standby and wonder how to save Cyborg.

Robin stressed his questions, "You said you'll fight to compare intelligence? Then what is so smart about fighting and helping a mad man.?"

Subsequently Cyborg took the chance of the Marionette response and hit him with a sonic blast.

The Marionette stood firm as the blast tore through his vest and shirt.

Sand fell from the Marionette chest and spoke as if the blast was nothing, "Ha, ha, hah. You do not understand do you? If someone proclaims war on you without stating their objective, it's because they don't what you to know."

"War!" Robin spoke confoundedly as well the Titans eyes widen.

"A war of thee Immortals. As you can see I am not as human as I once was." The Marionette elaborated as when the iron structure skeleton of his body is partially exposed.

"Tell me, how are you going to save your friend when most of your will get him in peril, and I can crush his living tissue with the very metal that keeps him alive." The Marionette casually spoke, as he crushes Cyborg to unconsciousness.

"You call yourselves Immortals; then what would immortals want in destroying a city and attacking us!" Robin demanded.

"Ha, ha, hah. Why do you answer with a question? Are you planning to resort to dirty tactic like the villains do to you, such hypocrisy; ha, ha, hah" mocked the Marionette.

"You're the one to talk to fighting for an idea, and I fight to protect everyone!" Robin shouted in anger.

The Marionette immediately responded with vigor, "Ha ha hah, as I recall you are the one who attack me, and I didn't say about fighting for an idea, I say the ones who I fought had battle for ridiculous ideas like vengeance, hatred, love and justice."

"How is caring and fair an unreasonable idea?" Robin shouted furiously which Cyborg began to regain consciousness.

"It not necessarily the idea, but the action they take are contradictive as if some kind of rule was broken and then play a different game." The Marionette responded calmly, as he rested his head on his hand.

"You think this is a game, how childish and hypocritical is that." Robin virulently spoke in a low tone.

The Marionette respond, "Ha, ha, hah. Do not assume you know what I think, and what you do. You all played a game and loss Terra in the process."

"How you know Terra?" Beast-Boy frantically spoke.

Marionette stated quite frankly, "Am I not allowed to check up on my descendents."

The Titans suddenly had a deep sinking feeling in the pit of their stomachs.

"You say WHAT." Cyborg said as he looks from the corner of his eye at the Marionette.

"How do you think I was able to contain you so easily? Metal is after all, nothing more than refined earth material." The Marionette spoke.

"What your doing this for revenge?" Beast-Boy spoke out.

Cyborg cried in agony.

"Do not insult me of your speculative assumption of my motives. It's a laughable idea, and as I had implicated, I am here for the war." The Marionette responded.

"We didn't, it was anyone's fault." Robin is suddenly at a lost for words.

The Marionette spoke quite coldly, "Ha, I see you find ignorance is bliss. How do you think you could save, let alone befriend her when all she knows is that she was and will be abandoned; her powers are destructive if not control which leads her unable to have friends for long for the fear hurting anyone. For all you know she may have thought she was orphaned because her powers may had killed her parents in her infancy."

The Titans faces paled at the thought, and did not interrupted the Marionette as he continued to speak.

"I see you understand how it could be a burden to know that your life's misfortune may be due of an action you have done, whether you had or had not intended the consequences of the action, but still have done so. She been all alone, not having anyone to experience the morals of love, companionship, of living. She did not needed saving from Slade influence, but needed to be release from her anguish in her mind. None you have not done anything to fully assure that she wouldn't be abandon. Then again how do you save someone, when there is nothing of your powers or skill can grasp."

Robin spoke up, "She saved us, the city and everyone in …"

Interrupted by the Marionette, "The end, died to preserve what little happy memories she still had left. If you lost someone or know you will be gone yourself from that someone, would they or you wish each other to live in anger, vengeance, and despair for the absent of each other. Where is the logic, the meaning, the purpose to protect, love, and live when it all gone and turn to destruction, hatred, and death!"

At that moment, the Earth shook as a violent dust storm swirled around the Marionette reduce the visibility of the construction site, and then he toss Cyborg away.

"I fight to find meaning, a reason to live so no one will have to suffer so terribly for so long. He will grant my wish. You cannot understand his wisdom nor can you defeat him. I have sacrificed my soul to for this cause, a war, the absolution! If there must be death tonight so be it!"

* * *

Well I didn't think I would keep this character longer when I wrote him in, oh well, please review.


End file.
